


No one there to shame me for my youth

by Mishtique



Series: Bridgerton Shenanigans [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, daphne likes being called baby, i swear simon will have some kind of sir/daddy/master kink but i'm not sure what kind yet, simon has a sir kink, update: it's decided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: Daphne decided to stop being the responsible nurse for one night and meets Simon at a frat party her brother used to visit.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Bridgerton Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093811
Comments: 36
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Can't believe I wrote this omfg - I haven't written in so long and I feel so rusty. I apologize for the shortness, any mistakes or lack of anything, like I said I haven't written in quite some time and I just had to start writing Bridgerton fanfiction after finishing the show yesterday.
> 
> Crossposted on my wattpad, and soon on FF.net (when they finally upload bridgerton as fandom ;-;)

“Eloise, are you sure they won’t be here?” Daphne looked around them, brows furrowed. She had an exam Monday and really should be studying, yet here she was, at some frat party with Eloise because her sister thought it was time she’d stop being so hyper focussed on school.

Which is actually quite funny if you look at it, considering Eloise is the one with the highest educational goals out of the two of them, where Daphne normally prioritises family and friends. But she had to admit it, nursing really sucked out all the fun of her social life so she agreed to Eloise’s request to join her to go to a party.

What Eloise had failed to mention was the fact that they were going to a frat party, which could be worse, but it just had a frat that Anthony had been part of and still visited which made it as bad as it could be. Because where their mother let them have all the freedom they wanted, Anthony had taken somewhat of a father slash overprotective big brother role in the family, of course even stronger when it came to his sister.

Daphne understood where he came from, really, but it was the twenty first century and the whole “I have to protect all the women in my family” act got annoying really fast, especially when one did enjoy getting drunk and kissing strangers occasionally.

“Anthony is supposedly out of time so we are safe from him,” Eloise started, “and Colin is out on a date. The only one we could meet here would be Ben so we should be safe.”

Daphne snorted at that last piece of information, “Benedict still visits here? Wouldn’t he rather be at one of those art parties getting high with half naked people?”

Eloise drowned her Malibu-coke and shook her head at her older sister. “You sound so old yet so young, _sister_ – you are the only one who insists on calling him benedict yet you are totally okay with all the crazy stuff he is up to whenever he disappears.”

“You know how I like to be, sister dearest, some duality is interesting,” Daphne replied before following Eloise and drowning her drink too, “now go find Penelope, go flirt with some boys and message me when you want to go home. I’ll find myself something to drink and see if I can find anyone I know.”

_< B R I D G E R T O N >_

“Now, this is a sight I did not expect to see tonight,” a dark voice sound behind her and Daphne turned around, only to come eye to eye with someone she really shouldn’t be seeing tonight. Dark skin, deliciously tall and all smirks.

“Simon,” she breathed.

He smirked, of course. “Glad to know my existence hasn’t been forgotten by the dearest Bridgerton,” he gave her a bottle of flügel which she accepted. Cap on her nose, bottle on her lips, eyes closed and tugging it, but halfway her swallowing Simon continued, “Wonder what your dear brother would say about this if he knew.”

She set the glass away and rolled away, “honestly Simon, I’m not a child nor is Anthony my dad, I’m sure a legal adult should be able to enjoy herself a party once in a while.”

“That you are,” Simon said, “but I thought you were supposedly the responsible one? Why did I see Eloise earlier?” They subconsciously made their way into the inner circle of the dancefloor. The music was getting louder so Daphne leaned closer to his ear to reply: “Surely you enjoyed your underage parties too like I did? Remember the first time you saw me at a party?”

Simon reached closer too, leaving Daphne breathless for a second when she both heard and felt him chuckle, realizing how close they were standing. “You looked amazing in that dress, all innocence and awkward yet so hot damn sexy.”

She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, “I remember you being a little more subtle with your flirting last time.”

The room had gotten more crowded and a man pushed her with his elbow, probably an accident but it still had Simon turning them around so she wouldn’t have to endure getting hit by his elbow the whole time. Their dancing had gotten more obscene, their alcohol probably making them think less about the consequences of their actions.

“There is no use in acting as if I don’t want you in my bed tonight, so I can be a little more straight forward, especially now I won’t have to be afraid of Anthony slaughtering me tonight,” he replied, his hand sliding from her back to her ass. Daphne only grinned, “I’m going to enjoy it to the fullest then, but I still have some dignity so it’s gonna take you five more songs before I’m joining your car.”

“Three more songs, I could be eating you out in 20.”

“Four, you promised so I’ll be expecting that.”

“Accepted. We’re going to my place tonight.”

_< B R I D G E R T O N >_

Her hand in his as he led them to the way out, laughing and swaying a bit too much, making a path for her so she wouldn’t have to struggle through all the sweating bodies pressing close together. “I’m going to call a taxi, do we need to buy Eloise one too?”

That cleared Daphne’s head for one second. Of course. Eloise. Honestly, she could be such a bad sister. Immediately checking her phone to see if she hadn’t been accidentally ignoring her sister she was slightly glad to find no messages at all. “Can you get one ready if I search for her inside?” Daphne asked. Simon nodded and gave her a strong kiss, quite an obvious promise for what will come later.

She walked back inside, hit with the smell of alcohol, sweat and probably sex. Looking around it didn’t take long for her to find her sisters familiar head. Wriggling her way through the people she giggled to herself. Never had she expected that she’d return to his bed, especially since the last time was so long ago. They swore to keep it a secret since they all would know how Anthony would react.

Eloise was finally in sight and in her tipsiness, Daphne disregarded her surroundings.

“Eloise, Simon, and I are taking a cab to his place and he is getting one for you too, are you ready to go home?” She might have drunk more than she remembered since she was smiling, side hugging Eloise, on cloud nine till she heard what Eloise whispered in her ear, as much as one can whisper with such loud music.

“I already called someone to bring me home since I basically saw you two eye fucking on the dancefloor. Ben said hi by the way.”

This was a surprise to Daphne, she hadn’t realized Eloise had been keeping tabs on her. Now she really felt like the irresponsible one.

“Oh, who did you manage to catch for the job?”

Eloise visible cringed and Daphne wondered what was wrong or whether she should step aside in case her sister would throw up. “Daph, look in front of you,” she urged.

And so Daphne switched her focus from Eloise to the person in front of her, meeting the eyes of her dearest brother. Anthony.

“So, you were going home with Simon, _sister_?”

Daphne’s eyes widened, she bit her lip and then decided that tonight she would just say fuck it all. “Yes, I’m going right now actually,” she said, giggled and gave Anthony a kiss on the cheek, “Sweet dreams.”

She was gone before Anthony could get a grip on her arm and practically ran outside laughing, gaining some looks from onlookers. She couldn’t judge them, she probably looked crazy.

Simon was still there where she left him and looked surprised at her haste. A few meters before him she slowed down, “Go, go, get in the taxi,” she laughed, gaining an even more perplexed look from Simon, “Anthony was there to pick up Eloise, he knows I’m going home with you.”

Understanding dawned on Simon’s face and he caught her hand, taking her to the taxi he reserved and started running when he heard Anthony scream something which sounded suspiciously like “Come face me, you sister-shagging bastard!”

Once in the taxi, they caught their breath, enjoying the silence for one second before they made eye contact, and started laughing. “Can’t believe we outran your brother,” Simon said and Daphne undid her seatbelt to sit closer, hand going from his chest to his chin, turning his head to her.

“Can’t believe it either, but I do believe you made a promise you should make true.”

_< B R I D G E R T O N >_


	2. touching you, touching me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah well. They have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, the first 400 words are extremely rusty. Can't remember the last time I wrote a sex scene, let alone a hetero sex scene, but then it finally started flowing!

Simon leads them up the stairs, her hand in his, his thumb caressing her. It leaves her shivering, and Daphne wonders when the last time was that she was so sensitive and responsive to such a small touch. She mentally snorts, it seems like she really should’ve gone out more, because this is getting ridiculous.

However, her inner thoughts will have to wait for another day because they have entered his room and suddenly it’s Simon, and Simon only.

It’s Simons room. Simons smell, _everywhere_. Simons smirk, the one that makes heat rise up to her cheeks. Simons hands, on hr cheeks, on her chest, on her ass everywhere yet _it’s not enough_. And then there are his lips, full and hot and they’re _on hers_.

Daphne lets his tongue in when he asked for entrance to her mouth, and she let herself be devoured. Oh, how she missed him, to be totally surrounded by him. Her hands made quick work of his button up blouse, which honestly looked delicious on him.

She never knew she had a kink for men in suits, or button-up shirts, but ever since Simon appeared in her life, she sure did.

The last few buttons had her annoyed, she didn’t have the patience and they wouldn’t open so she just ripped the shirt open, causing the two buttons to rip off the shirt. It made Simon chuckle against her skin, the sound reverberating against her skin making goose bumps appear on her arms.

“Get it off, get it off,” she muttered, sliding her hands over his shoulder and in the process stripping him from his shirt. Damn, he looked delicious. She keeps eye contact with him while she unbuckles his belt – unbuttons his trousers. She keeps looking at him while she slides down unto her knees, and the look Simon gives her has her cunt clenching. Damn it, why had they not done this sooner.

She pulls down his trousers completely and they pool at his feet. She teases him through his boxers for a bit, now her time to smirk when he starts to look at her impatiently. She finally gives in, sliding his boxers of by pulling it down with her teeth.

And then she really starts – slowly teasing the head of his cock, twirling around it before plunging down, totally shallowing him in once. He groans, letting his head fall back. “Damn, baby girl,” he moans and Daphne has never been so happy before that he isn’t afraid of making noise, because she thinks she really doesn’t mind the nickname.

She thanks god for her lack of her gag reflex because he is big, really big, and she uses her hands to tease his balls, to touch him everywhere she can, to touch the part she cannot swallow. She things he’s getting close, his hand tightening in his hair when he’s suddenly gone. She blinks, adjusting for a second to the lack of dick in her mouth.

“That’s it, baby,” he mutters, his hand on her chin, pulling her towards him and kissing her so thoroughly she ends up whining. “I’m going to spoil you so much, going to eat you out so good you won’t want any other man to touch you ever again,” he continues, “and I’m going to cum in you – not in your mouth, not in your ass, but in your tight hot little cunt.”

He has them on his bed before she knows it and he teases her out of her tight little black dress. His hands on her ass while sliding the dress up, pinching her nipples when the fabric slides over it and pinning her down the moment the dress is completely off her. He stares at her so hard it has Daphne blushing, wishing she had chosen sexier underwear. “You are beautiful,” he breathes, and she could feel herself blushing as if it was the first time all over again. “But I can admire you at another moment, another time when I will buy you all the lingerie we want, so you can try it all out for me. And then I will get it all of you within seconds,” his voice gets deeper, his eyes seem darker than before and he oozes sex appeal. Daphne can feel just how damp her underwear already is.

His fingers touch her through the underwear first, as if to see if her wetness is going all through her underwear. And it seems to be, because its of her before she knows it and then it’s his fingers on her, trailing one single finger over her, a string of wetness dangling beneath it when he holds it in front of him, as if to judge if her wetness was enough for him. “So wet for me already,” he breathed out, “And I’m going to eat it all up, going to make you the biggest mess and then clean you all up.” And while Simon’s breathing gets heavier, Daphne is sure she almost forgets to breath because it’s hot, he’s hot, she’s hot and damn she want him.

And then it’s his tongue on her wet core – he switches with his finger every other second, the stimulation leaving Daphne arching off the bed, her hands squeezing the blanket, eyes closing and then he has his fingers in her, his tongue on her clit again and she’s getting closer. She knows she’s getting louder but she really cannot get herself to care or be ashamed. She knows he likes it when she’s loud. It’s getting too much, too much fingers too much tongue and she’s thightening, getting closer, it’s almost euphoric and then it’s completely gone, she’s empty, cold and _untouched_.

It’s almost offending, she gets herself on her elbows, “I was so-“

Simon just raises an eyebrow, “You were what, baby?”

Daphne looks away, breaking the eye contact, because she knows exactly what he wants to hear. “I was so close, you had me almost coming with your fingers and your tongue and damn you know how to handle it but why didn’t you let me?” The last few words come out more as a whine than she meant it to be, but they are.

“Because,” Simon breathes, “I’m going to do this.”

And then they’re suddenly flipped over, Simon behind her, his cock in her and he’s fucking her so good, so hard, _she missed this so much_. One of his hands returns to her breaths, her nipples, teasing them, rolling them around and squeezing. She never knew they were this sensitive. He bites down harder than before, leaving marks she knows he likes, but when his rhythm starts to stutter she knows he’s getting close.

But it’s time for her to take a little bit of control, and she turns them around. It takes a bit of manoeuvring and Simon is looking way too smug – bastard – just so she wouldn’t have him slipping out of her. She’s on top of him, riding him, occasionally thightening a little on purpose, just so she could see that look pass on his face, and she gets repaid just as good because his marks are everywhere, his teeth leaving bits and his fingertips imprinted on her skin.

And then he’s slamming her hips down on him, his hips stutter and his hands squeeze her tits – she’s sure that will be bruised tomorrow – and then he’s coming and she’s coming and then they’re panting, looking at each other and in an instant they’re smiling, giggling, laughing.

“I missed you,” she breathed.

Simon smiles and kisses her, most tender he did tonight. 

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm really overwhelmed by the response on the first chapter!


	3. shopping and other shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute sassy sister scene with Eloise and Daphne, Simon and Daphne visit Victoria's Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't want to split this up but I didn't know when I could write the second part of this chapter and I really wanted to post this. Apologies for any mistakes.

“Eloise, if anyone asks, I’m shopping with friends,” Daphne says to her younger sister, who was currently lounging on her bed with a novel in her hand. “My dear sister,” Eloise drawls with a flair of dramatics, and Daphne wonders once again how it was that she had never joined the drama club, “Aren’t you going shopping?” Eloise throws her a knowing look and Daphne feels herself flush, even though she has no reason to.

“I am,” she confirms, and finally chooses the cute flowery top that emphasizes er small waist and makes her boobs look good. Even though they’re small. Damn it Daphne, she scolds herself, not the time to get insecure about your boobs of all things.

“Just not with friends,” Eloise says, her smart brain already knowing what’s up, “You’re going shopping with Simon, probably for some sexy stuff because you’re kinky like that.”

Pulling her skirt op, Daphne quirked an eyebrow at her younger sister. “And what exactly do you know about my kinkiness?”

Eloise groaned, throwing her head back, her book abandoned. “I need a drink for this,” she started, “But you once left your phone on the kitchen table unlocked. Anthony was home so I wanted to hide it for you, but me and Hyacinth were curious. Too curious for our own good to be honest, I think you might need to pay for Hy’s therapy. Poor girl is traumatized to her core.”

Daphne just sighed at this news. For some reason it hadn’t surprised it one bit that they snooped in her phone. At least she admitted it. “That’s probably karma for reading stuff that wasn’t supposed to be read by your eyes.”

They held eye contact before Eloise snorted, laughing in an way that probably had their mom scolding them if she’d heard, “No lady laughs like that,” even though they are in the twenty first century. “I just can’t believe that you’re hiding it from Anthony. You’re having the hottest, most mind blowing sex you’ve ever had and you’ve managed to not spill all the beans at the dinner table.”

Daphne snorted at that herself, “Imagine that, ‘ _Anthony, dear, don’t drink anything for a second. I’ve been fucking your best friend from your frat times for a few weeks now’_ , he’d have my head and you’d know it.”

“No, no,” Eloise cuts in, “Imagine how mom would reply. She would be totally okay with you fucking him, you remember how she adored him whenever Anthony took him home to stay over when they needed to get actual work done and the fraternity wasn’t cutting it? She would scold you for the fact that you didn’t make him work for it.”

“Who says I’m not making him work for it?”

“Well, considering you are going to be the one modelling for him today, I’d say he’s making you work.”

< B R I D G E R T O N >

Ah, Victoria’s secret.

Simon had wanted to take her to an even more expensive, high end lingerie place, but Daphne had told him that VS would make his pockets hurt enough already, especially considering how much he’s picking out right now.

“Simon, if you will continue like that I’m not even going to have enough nights to wear al that!” She whisper-yells as loud as she can without drawing the attention of the elder women at the end of the aisle, who had eyed them disapprovingly earlier, probably knowing more than Daphne would’ve liked.

“Daphne, don’t worry about such things, I’ll give you more than enough opportunities to wear these kind of presents,” Simon said, his breath tickling her ear when he leaned in to her, voice louder than she would’ve liked, probably knowing exactly how much the older lady could hear.

“Now let’s get you all dressed up, doll,” Simon said. Daphne swore she didn’t react to the nickname but Simon’s face told a different story. Smug bastard.

They had chosen a pretty quiet time to go, only two other fitting rooms were occupied. While the idea of fitting lingerie and letting Simon see it, it was awkward in reality, especially with women and the occasional men walking in and out of the fitting room.

So they had decided to do it a little more practical – and save the fun for later. At least, that had been the plan.

She sorted the sets Simon selected, quietly observing what Simon’s taste was like. She couldn’t really find a trend in them, it seems like he didn’t have one particular preference, but colder colours did seem to find their way back. Excluding that hot red piece, she definitely needed to try that one on.

Fitting into them should be considered torture, nothing sexy about it, honestly. But the way she looked definitely made the struggle worth it. She was glad she decided to wear heals, even though they weren’t really practical during shopping, because she promised Simon some pictures. And really, these heels added some flair to the whole sending-sexy-pictures-in-fitting-rooms.

Simon’s replies were so worth it. He was waiting outside her dressing room, she knew, and the occasional intake of breath or even a groan whenever he got a picture made her confidence grow. That was her man, and that was the result of pictures of her that she sent him. It’s her body in the lingerie he choose that made him react like that.

She was an independent woman that could live perfectly fine without a man, at least she thought so, but she wanted him to take her, own her and remind her of such too. It made her hurry with the fitting, the silent promise of hot sex having her craving it, so much.

The last picture sent, she satisfied turned off her phone screen.

“Daphne,” a low voice growled, really close to the curtain, the only thing protecting Daphne from being taken right there and then, she knew it. “If you don’t get out of that hot piece in five minutes I’m going to drag you out, have the cashier scan the tag while it’s on you and fuck you in the car.”

Ah, nothing better than the promise of hot car sex.

“I’ll take as much time as I need,” a pause, “ _sir_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the good lingerie smut will come to you soon. Soon my dears.   
> ( also it's official: SIMON DEFINITELY GETS OFF BEING CALLED SIR. )
> 
> Please leave a review of your thougts ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually add a sex scene since I'm sure there are certain kinks SiNe would devour if we gave them the chance. 
> 
> Also someone please tell me that they heard "sister" or "brother" practically in Italics every time one referred to another in such way?


End file.
